


Olly Olly Oxenfree

by anotherjadedwriter



Series: College Affairs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying isn't that interesting, but you can unwind while you do. Plus, sometimes you get visitors in the library, and you love your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olly Olly Oxenfree

For most of your fellow students, the library is just a place to come and nap between classes, or to ‘hook up’ with someone, hidden behind stacks of dusty textbooks and flirting with the possibility of being discovered. For you, though, it’s a solace that you take advantage of as often as you can, taking two tables and spreading your books and notes out over them to study them, usually listening to music while you do. It’s relaxing.

Sometimes, you get visited, though. Usually Aranea, whom you don’t feel much for. Sometimes Latula, who you’re still holding out hope for, though she’s exclusively single, from what you hear, though there are rumors of her being in some form of polyromantic relationship (not that you listen to them). And sometimes Mituna finds you, leading Kurloz with him on a hide-and-seek chase you didn’t know you were the end goal of.

Today, as you’re moving your books back into your bag, Kurloz slips in front of you, arms draping over your shoulders lightly, his way of saying he won’t hold you if you move away; you don’t. He smiles this soft smile at you, looping his arms around you and stepping closer to you.

Two arms wrap around your waist from behind and you jump, then Mituna’s mouth is by your ear, and Kurloz pulls your earbuds out, leaning in and not-quite kissing your other ear as he does. You can feel the blush on your cheeks already, and when the man in front of you presses his face into the side of your neck, lips curved in a smile and against your too-quick pulse, you couldn’t hope to seem calm.

"We got you, Kanny." Mituna coos, voice shivering in that way it does when he’s excited. His hands feel good at your waist, so you lean into him. "Found you, Kan, Kanky."

You nod. “You did find me. How are you, Mituna?” You pause, shakily setting your hands on Kurloz’s waist, earning a deep hum from him that makes your cock twitch in your pants. “And Kurloz, of course.”

"Good. We’re good, looking for you. Kurloz thought you needed company. Said you watched us last time like we shouldn’t have left." He speaks, stepping closer to press himself to you. "Like we made you lonely." His hands slip over your front, fingers spreading out as his hands get nearer to your crotch. "He said we needed to take care of you."

Suddenly, your throat feels dry, and you tilt your head back against his shoulder. Kurloz’s lips part against your skin and his tongue drags over your pulse, his fingers slipping into your hair. You sigh, and he steps forward again, pushing your legs apart to press his hips to yours. Mituna’s hands push under your shirt, and you gasp, shaking your head fast.

"No, wait, stop." You groan. They break away from you, Kurloz looking embarrassed and worried all at once for maybe half a second before going stoic again. "I, uh, I did not mean to insult you, or cause you any worry, but I didn’t want to do that here, where anyone may walk in. I was enjoying it, but I would not enjoy being listed as a sex offender for being, ah, interrupted.”

Mituna’s reedy laugh fills your ears for a few moments, before another library patron tells him to shut up. Kurloz chuckles silently and tilts your chin up to kiss you, eyes half-lidded and his thumb brushing your throat before he steps back. Even once they both walk away, Mituna apparently trying to shimmy his hips and knocking into Kurloz, you feel almost surrounded by them, the smell and feel of them against you, and you don’t even have to think before you’re jamming everything else into your bag and jogging up to meet them.

It takes you all of two seconds to decide what to do from there, and once you all make it into the (thankfully empty) bathroom, into the wheelchair-accessible stall, you’re pressed between them, Kurloz’s lips on yours and Mituna’s on your neck, two sets of hands slipping under your shirt and pulling it up to your underarms.

You shift your thighs apart to let Kurloz push his hips into yours, one hand pushing under his shirt and resting on one of his thin shoulders, the other tangling into Mituna’s hair. Kurloz pinches your ass with one hand, the other at the back of your head, gently holding it up so he can kiss you properly. Mituna’s hands alternate between almost petting your chest and sides and kneading at the insides of your thighs. You can feel yourself getting hard already, the front of your jeans getting tight and your hips rocking forward of their own accord.

Kurloz breaks away from you, gasping in a quick breath and licking his lips before yanking Mituna into another kiss, possessive almost. Selfish, you think, but Mituna’s response is the same, his hands gripping the waist of your jeans hard. You can feel his cock against your ass, and Kurloz’s pressing at your thigh, and it’s just, nearly overwhelming how much they want you.

You get so caught up with how their hands feel on you and how they sound, the groans and nasal hums they make here and there, that you gasp out loud when Kurloz’s mouth lands on your hip, spelling out words you can’t process with Mituna shoving your pants down and wrapping his hand around you.

Sighing, you kiss Mituna, turning partway before a set of hands on your hips stops you, holding you still. You shudder when Kurloz’s teeth sink into your hip, whimpering into Mituna’s mouth when he sucks at the mark there, his fingers pushing your legs open.

Gasping for air, you break from Mituna, then lean your forehead on his, catching your breath with him. Kurloz’s mouth has been drifting lower, leaving more marks, but he uses no teeth when he closes his lips around the head of your dick, sucking once, hard, and making you have to bite your lip to catch yourself before you finish shouting the “fuck” that hits your lips.

He makes this sound like he’s enjoying it, and Mituna chuckles softly, his hand moving from your shaft to Kurloz’s hair. You groan, watching Kurloz move lower at Mituna’s insistence, until his nose is against your pelvis and his cheeks are flushed. His tongue is pressing at the underside of your shaft, and he sucks almost hard as Mituna pulls him back, hand fisted in the sleek black hair that already looked sex-messy.

"Again." Mituna orders, voice surprisingly smooth, before sliding both his hands up your sides and to your chest, thumbs rubbing at your nipples. "Make Kankr-kri feel good."

That’s enough instruction for him, apparently, because he takes you in to the base, sucking slow and calm, even though his hands are fighting his jeans open. Mituna’s hands disappear behind you and you hear a zipper, then a thud as his pants slide to the floor. You worry for a moment, but he’s not moving to push into you, just stroking himself and playing with your chest. 

This time, when you turn to kiss him, you aren’t stopped. Kurloz nips at your thighs a little, then your ass, and you pull away from kissing Mituna to grab your backpack from the floor. While you dig through it, Kurloz kind of drapes himself over your back, and Mituna pecks him on the lips a few times, smiling. It takes you a while to actually get the lube out, because it’s hard to focus on anything with Kurloz pressing against you so nicely and Mituna stroking you, but you manage.

"Why do you have lube?" Mituna asks, lips curled in a sly grin. "Didn’t think you fucked in bathrooms so much."

Your face gets hot and you toss your bookbag a little harder than need be, then shove the bottle into his hands. “Don’t be so crude! And you’re wrong. My, hands. My hands get dry.” Your sneakers shuffle on the tile and Kurloz’s chest shakes against your back, his face in your neck. Jerk.

"You put lube on your hands because they get dry?" Mituna laughs, catching you in a kiss that lasts not long enough. "You’re fucking weird."

Kurloz’s hand reaches forward to flick Mituna on the nose, then snatches the bottle from his hands. You pout for the second it takes him to kiss you again, then you’re over it. It isn’t as though you can leave that in your room and just hope your roommate doesn’t use it.

Hand sliding under your thigh, Kurloz lifts your leg, lining himself up with you carefully, the slick (and, you realize, condom-wrapped) head of his cock pressing against your ass, then slowly in. You groan into Mituna’s mouth, fighting the urge to press yourself down and push your ass out only because Mituna has both of your dicks in his hands.

Just as Kurloz presses his hips to yours, his breathing heavy by your ear, your phone starts to ring. You groan and shift to where you can dig it out of your pocket, then have to take a few seconds to get re-situated, your knees shivering a little and Kurloz’s hand tight at your hip, his eyebrows together. Mituna’s been murmuring, his hand and hips both moving shallow and quick, though he stops when you answer the call.

"Hello?" You ask, voice strained. ".. No, dad, I’m still at the l-library. No, nothing’s wrong. I just, g-gotta go, sorry."

It still takes a few minutes of explaining for him to let you go, and by then you’re mostly biting your lip while Kurloz rocks his hips to yours, holding your back to his chest.

Once you get him to hang up, you all but drop your phone, grabbing at Mituna and kissing him again, sucking on his bottom lip and helping his hand to stroke both of you. Kurloz starts moving in earnest, almost but not quite hard enough to make your skin slap, and it’s all you can do to keep quiet.

Mituna’s free hand moves to the back of your thigh, then up to grope at your ass. You gasp when he pulls your leg up, and Kurloz stops, then seems to follow and lifts your foot off the ground completely, just kind of humping into you while he tugs the leg of your pants off your foot. You grab at the bottle on the paper container, lifting yourself to help Mituna, and he drags his wallet out of his jeans, opens the condom he retrieves from it and rolls it on.

You shake a little when he presses against you, arm around your middle and nose under your jaw. They both kiss your cheeks and neck, Kurloz squeezing your knees reassuringly. Mituna tells you to relax, then pushes forward, slow as can be.

It takes all your self restraint (and a hand slapped over your mouth) not to moan out loud when he seats himself in you, and he make a soft groan, his fingers twitching on your thighs. Kurloz shivers behind you, lips shaking at your neck, and you pet his hair softly until Mituna speaks, softly.

"S’okay. Just, he’s, he, h-he, that’s good. How he says. It’s good."

Kurloz nods fast against your neck, still shivering a little. You keep petting his hair, though, because it’s soft and almost wooly, and he seems to like it, anyway. After a few more seconds, you tell them to move, your hips already feeling sore.

They start slow, trying to figure out their rhythm, and you focus on relaxing yourself, your hand falling to your cock. They find a good rhythm, though, and start moving, quick enough to make you gasp. Kurloz alternates between kissing Mituna and biting your shoulders, and Mituna kisses you and him both, holding himself almost against you.

You can’t hope to last with all the stimulation, precum dripping from the head of your dick as you fist it, stroking fast because you’re so close and it almost hurts, and you can’t control your voice.

"Kurloz, fuck, fuck, Mi-t-t-tuna, Kur, mmnn, nn.." You groan, eyes shutting as you get closer.

Mituna bites your earlobe, then speaks. “C-come on, come for u-us.” Kurloz laps at your pulse and you shudder.

Another thirty seconds and you lock up, sobbing as you come, hitting your abdomen and Mituna’s both. Kurloz stutters in his pace, and Mituna stops completely, then bucks forward hard a few times, his head falling forward while he grips your shirt.

Mituna pulls out slowly, then falls against the wall, breathing hard. Kurloz rocks into you gently, panting, and you turn your head to kiss him, trying not to whimper until he finishes, his mouth opening silently as he does. You’re glad he doesn’t loosen his grip on you at all, because you’re not too sure you can walk right now, let alone catch yourself from falling.

You watch as Mituna tosses his condom into the trash, pulls his jeans back up, and grabs a paper towel. Kurloz’s hands shift, then he’s lowering you, kissing behind your ear. You stand shakily, leaning on him, and Mituna kisses at your lips while he cleans you up, then himself.

All three of you stumble out of the bathroom, flushed and a little giddy, earning more than a few glares. You follow Kurloz, who still has to pretty much hold you up completely, and end up on his bed in their shared dorm, dozing off with Mituna curled into your side and Kurloz laying atop you.

You know you’ll be sore when you wake up, but what’s a junior year without waking up sex-sore at least once?

**Author's Note:**

> Kurloz's arms and hips were really sore from holding Kankri up and Mituna teased him about being weak until Kankri hit him. Happy ending.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
